leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-71.4.75.98-20110726181537
Darn, this last nerf is just annoying as all heck. They bring this champ out and make him useless his actually becomes viable then they mega nerf him down to useless. It seems like chaging his utlity to be like the rest of other AD champ utilities (scale of ap) isnt that big but that really affects alot of damage, especialy endgame. Not only that, but then his ult was nerfed and a little survivability as well. I think the famine ability was a little OP but the ult really?? I really hope they buff him up a little bit next patch. I dont know, lower down the base damge to his slow skill and put back ad scale or incraese the base damage of it and keep it on AP like the rest of the ad champs to Utility. I feel so sad that we have to go through all these wiki washi moments with these champs. I do understand that balancing is important however just the way the game is, it is very frustrating. I can see them waiting 2 or 3 patches before buffing this guy up again. I hope not but , hell take a look at eve, twich, galio. Thank gosh galio finally received some attention but how long did that take>? since is started playing 3 months ago he has been in ruins. Now he seems to be ALOT more viable pick then before. Eve is in wrecks, ( i dont play eve and hate her) and from what i see twich is fairly uselesss too. I look at Shaco and think he is the most useless champ in lol other then for trolls and gigles. You can only play shaco in normal games. Then you take a look at their current set of ok approved op champs like gang plank and alister. Some people say he is not OP and others say he is despite all of that, i can say confidently in our premade if Alister does not get banned he is our 100 pct win rate chance. We have this motto, The bull does not care! ohh they are fedd blah blah blah, ALister does not care.. Anyways in the right hands he is always been game changing for us. I just find it so wrong that they do what they do with such a fun character and then leave their other idols alone. How troublesome. There is nothing we can do other the accept this. It is a game none the less and free to boot however,yall know they are making so much money the way the market things. I know i have placed over 100 dollars easily in to this game over 4 months. please dont get me wrong either, i think Yorick was OP but now i feel he will be back to UP where he was for the first 3 weeks he came out. (dont you think it would have been better had they slowly nerfed him) instead of a concrete mega nerf. Now they must slow buff him probably,(hopefully)